


more than a remedy

by sinspiration



Series: heat/comfort, the way to go [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Galra Shiro (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Keith's Second Heat, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, still sfw abo, this one's better!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinspiration/pseuds/sinspiration
Summary: “So about my heat.”Shiro tries to keep his expression mild. “Yes?”“You really, um. You really don’t mind… being there? Helping me with it.”Even now, after all Shiro’s reassurances, Keith is still tentative, still waiting to be hurt. Shiro aches. “Oh, Keith, no. Of course I don’t mind. It would be a privilege.”





	more than a remedy

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY KEITH. Here, have a hurt/comfort that lets you indulge in a lot of Shiro cuddles.
> 
> Also known as "SFW ABO heat fic, part the second."
> 
> oh my god this is over four thousand words

It’s not easy, what with it being space and following a different time system, but Keith eventually figures out that his last heat was his February one, and he’s careful to plot out the timeframe until his September heat.

In the meanwhile, Shiro explains as much as he can, suggesting other blades for Keith to talk to as well, who experience heat instead of rut. He gets Keith documentation to read and–even though something in him whines at doing so–brings up medical interventions that can stop the heat from coming, if Keith so chooses.

Keith devours all the information and strongly considers the suppressants… up until the medical staff informs him that after such a long time having unhealthy heats, trying to stop having them completely could have the opposite desired effect and send his body into physical and emotional terminal. Suppressants are an option for the future, but the best thing to do to heal the trauma his body has endured is to go through at least two or three healthy heats and allow positive experiences to start overshadowing the negative ones.

Keith is skeptical. Shiro understands. He does his best to be supportive, making it clear that he’ll back whatever Keith decides to do. He also does his best to bury his own desires. This is about what is best for Keith.

As September approaches though, Keith comes up to him one day and quietly asks to speak to him in private. They go back to Keith’s rooms, Shiro, as always, honored to be allowed into a space Keith has made wholly his own.

With Keith, who is currently fidgeting, which is unlike him. “So about my heat.”

Shiro tries to keep his expression mild. “Yes?”

“You really, um. You really don’t mind… being there? Helping me with it.”

Even now, after all Shiro’s reassurances, Keith is still tentative, still waiting to be hurt. Shiro aches. “Oh, Keith, no. Of course I don’t mind. It would be a privilege.”

Keith nods, shoulders relaxing minutely, scent turning sweeter. “Okay. Well… thank you.”

“I’ll do everything I can to make this a good experience for you,” Shiro promises fervently.

Keith swallows, cheeks pinking. “I trust you.”

Inwardly, Shiro preens.

-

But Keith’s September comes. And his heat does not. 

“I don’t get it.” He’s a ball of frustration as he marks yet another day over. “It’s been regular for _ years. _ And now the– the first time I might have a good one, it doesn’t happen?”

Shiro doesn’t know how to comfort him. He understands as well as anyone how stressful this has to be. How hard it is, not to be able to trust your own body. Keith’s fought so hard for so long to stay in control, and it’s huge that he’s willing to give some of that up and allow Shiro to care for him. For him to then anticipate it and for it not to happen…

“Your cycle might be off,” he says at last. “That can happen when a routine gets upset in some way.”

“What routine? I had it the same as I always do, and it was miserable the way it always is.”

_ Miserable. _Shiro can’t help it. He wilts a little, ears drooping. He had… he had hoped that back then he had helped, even just the slightest bit, to make it less awful for Keith. But he doesn’t blame Keith for just remembering being sick and scared.

Keith must read something in his face, because his eyes widen. “Oh, no– Shiro, no I– I don’t mean–” he takes a breath, looking away. “I didn’t mean it like that. It was still… it was still hard. But having you there really… it really helped.”

“I’m glad,” Shiro says. He wants nothing more than to gather Keith up.

Keith looks back to the calendar he’s made. “Is that it, you think? Since you were? And it was better than it usually is?”

Shiro sighs. “It might be.”

Keith nods, setting his jaw. “Then it’s fine. I’d rather my cycle or whatever get messed up, over having gone through that without you.”

-

Keith gets increasingly antsy as the days go by, just waiting for the other shoe to drop. Shiro does his best to pay attention to Keith’s scent to try to pick-up preheat signals, but he doesn’t get anything either. Medical examines him again, but with Keith’s mixed DNA, they don’t have enough information yet on how Keith’s heats work to make predictions. His heat might be late. He might skip the heat. His heat might be subtle. His heat might be worse. 

None of that helps.

But September ends, and the next month is October, and Keith diligently updates his calendar. He gets a faraway look in his eyes when he makes up the new day sheet.

“I guess if I know it’s October, I know when my birthday is,” he says, mouth twisting.

“Does that upset you?” Shiro asks carefully. It’s clear it does, from Keith’s body language to his scent. 

Keith shrugs. “I don’t know. Are birthdays a thing with you guys? On Earth it’s usually a thing people celebrate. But mine…” he shrugs again. “Just another day, I guess.”

“Then we’ll do something special for it,” Shiro decides.

“We don’t have to.” Keith doesn’t look up. “It’s not a big deal.”

“I want to celebrate you,” Shiro says softly. “You’re worth that, Keith.”

“Oh.” Keith goes quiet. “Well, if you want to. It might be nice, I guess.”

Shiro grins and convinces Keith to help him make his own October calendar, so he can better keep track of the days.

-

Shiro wakes up on October twenty-third with a big smile on his face and a nervous, fluttery feeling in his stomach. He’s been looking forward to the day ever since Keith told him his birthday and might, at this point, even be more excited that Keith is about celebrating it.

He can’t help it. He so wants Keith to have a special day. Shiro wants to take all of Keith’s bad memories and give him new, good ones to hold onto instead. Good experiences don’t erase the bad ones, but they do bring comfort and joy and brightness to cling to in darker moments.

First things first: go to Keith’s room to wish him a good start to the day and to give him his first gift. Shiro might have amassed several gifts to give to Keith throughout the course of the day, and he’s very much looking forward to presenting each one. Can’t wait to see the shy little smile Keith gets every time Shiro does something unexpected for him. And he knows Keith isn’t expecting presents, much less more than one.

After he finishes using the facilities, he pulls on his blade suit and tucks Keith’s gift under one arm. It’s a red blanket, soft and warm and slightly weighted. Keith was partial to the one made of Xanth fur, and Shiro has kept that in the back of his mind for phoebs. Xanth fur is hard to come by, as the creatures are large and fierce and pack animals, so bringing one down is an endeavor, but Shiro welcomed doing it for Keith. 

He had originally meant to give the blanket to Keith for his heat, but a birthday is even better. Now there won’t be any negativity associated with the blanket at all.

He hums cheerfully as he walks to Keith’s rooms. After some badgering on Shiro’s end, Keith had finally given Shiro an idea of what his perfect day would be. It mostly involved training with Shiro and meals–featuring some favorite foods–with Shiro, and a quiet bit of downtime in Keith’s room watching something together. Keith had expressed a desire to go flying too, but _ in a perfect world, you know? _ It was very simple and very Keith, and Shiro was looking forward to all of it, including definitely taking Keith flying, not in part because of how clearly Keith wanted him around. 

God, Keith is so _ sweet. _

He gets to Keith’s room and knocks, shifting so the wrapped blanket is behind his back. “Keith? It’s me.”

There is a very long pause, and Shiro is just about to knock again, slightly concerned because Keith is normally up by now, when the door slides open and Shiro is hit full in the face with even more sweetness.

“Hey,” Keith croaks, rubbing at his arms. He’s still in his sleepwear, hair sticking up in all directions. “Sorry. I’m not feeling too well.” His lips twist. “Great start to a birthday, huh?”

“Your heat,” Shiro blurts, fighting the urge to scoop Keith up and soothe him. Because he can tell at once that’s what it is. Keith’s not fully in the throes yet, which is probably why he didn’t recognize the first symptoms himself.

This is not ideal.

Though Keith had tried to prepare himself, having the heat hit now, almost two months late, has obviously blinded-sided him. Shiro can already picture it; Keith coming down with a fever and brushing it off, until the heat fully hits and he’s left frantic and not knowing why– “Keith, it–”

Keith squeezes his eyes shut. “Shit. Shit, you’re probably right.’

There’s no probably; Shiro can smell it as clear as he can see the stars. And it’s heady, not soured with fear yet. He wants to bury his nose in the join of Keith’s neck and shoulder and take a deep breath, wants to make Keith a nest and curl up with him in it, play with his hair, bathe him, run his hands over Keith’s body, kiss–

He clears his throat. Most of all, he wants to do everything in his power to keep Keith from feeling sick and afraid. “Do you still want me help you through it?”

Keith nods, looking miserable. 

Shiro gives him a gentle smile. “Alright. Why don’t we make your nest?”

“Yeah,” Keith mumbles. “Okay.”

Once they’re both inside Keith’s room and the door has slid shut, Keith turns to Shiro. “Sorry,” he whispers. “I’m sorry, I know we made plans for today. I know you were looking forward to–”

“Keith, no. I’m the one who’s sorry. I’m sorry that you’re upset. But I’m not sorry to be here and to be helping you. This is what you need right now, and there’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”

Keith blinks at him, his honey-sweet scent taking on a smoky little note of pleasure. “Thanks,” he says hesitantly.

Shiro smiles at him again and turns to Keith’s closet. Keith had, with Shiro’s help, gone and gathered a bunch of materials from the heat/rut closet back in September. He’d made it clear that he didn’t know what he was doing and seemed overwhelmed by the choices, so Shiro had ended up doing much of the picking. 

Now he pulls out blankets and pillows from where they’ve been stuffed since they’d brought them back to Keith’s room, clearly forgotten.

“Oh,” Keith says, eyes wide, as Shiro offers him an armful of pillows. 

“Oh?” Shiro asks. It hadn’t sounded like a bad ‘oh.’ More shocked. But he still wants to check in.

Keith shakes his head, clutching a pillow to his chest. “You… you brought it to me.”

_ Of course I did, _ Shiro thinks, heart aching. Except for Keith, there isn’t an ‘of course.’ No one’s helped him build a nest before, not a proper one. He’s been alone.

Well. Now he has Shiro. “Yeah. Let’s build you a good nest, okay?”

Keith nods as he starts arranging pillows and blankets on his bed, eventually crawling onto the bed into the middle of the nest to continue to position.

Keith seems to have a plan, so Shiro steps back to let him work, overcome with fondness. This is good. This is right. Keith is finally getting a nest he deserves. And Shiro is going to get to _ share _ it with him.

But after several more minutes pass, Shiro grows concerned. Keith is still stacking and restacking pillows, and instead of looking relaxed and content, he’s only seeming to get more and more anxious. “Keith? What’s wrong?”

“I can’t get it right,” Keith bursts out, sounding near tears. Shiro hurries forward, alarmed. “I can’t get it right. I don’t know why it won’t– I can’t get it _ right.” _

“Shh, it’s okay.” Shiro reaches out to pull Keith close and Keith goes easily, burying his face in Shiro’s chest. Shiro strokes a hand down his back. “It’s okay. Let’s figure out how to make it right.”

“It feels like it’s missing something,” Keith says, voice muffled but laced with frustration. “But I don’t know what.”

It’s arrogant, but Shiro immediately turns his head to look at the wrapped bundle on the floor by the closet. It’s just another blanket, he tells himself. Keith won’t find it any more special than the other two Xanth-fur blankets that are already a part of the nest.

There’s no harm in trying, though. And, after all, that was originally what the blanket was for.

“I brought you something,” Shiro says coaxing Keith over to the closet so he can pick up the package and hand it over. “It’s a birthday present. I don’t know if it’ll help, but… maybe?”

Keith drops the wrapping to the floor and stares at the blanket, then up at Shiro. “This is for me?”

Shiro smiles. “Yeah. Happy birthday.”

Keith brings the blanket up to his face and inhales, eyes closing. “It smells like you." 

Watching Keith react positively to his scent takes Shiro’s breath away. And then Keith rubs his cheek against the cloth and lets out a little trill of pleasure. “It’s soft and it smells like you. I love it.”

Shiro swallows. “Do you think it might make your nest better?”

“It’ll make it perfect,” Keith breathes, eyes bright. He proceeds to wrap himself in the blanket and shuffles back to the bed.

“Is that better?” Shiro asks as Keith settles himself in the nest.

“Mmhm.”

“Good. I’m glad.” Shiro takes a breath. He doesn’t want to leave, but Keith needs food. And Shiro needs to provide. Since Keith is comfortable right now, feeling safe and unafraid, this is the opportune moment to get supplies. “Will you be alright in your nest for a little bit while I get you breakfast?”

Keith jolts up, voice panicked. “You’re leaving?”

Definitely not, if that’s Keith’s reaction. “No,” Shiro says softly. He sits down next to Keith and and strokes through his hair. “No, nevermind. I’m not going anywhere. Where’s your datapad? I’ll have someone run over food for us.” 

Keith opens his bedside drawer and pulls out the pad, handing it off to Shiro. A few taps later and Shiro’s explained the situation and made his requests. He sets the pad down on the little table and then turns to Keith. “Where would you like me to be? I don’t want to mess up your nest.”

Keith eyes him, then directs Shiro to move fully onto the bed, back resting against the head of the bed. Keith ends up on his knees facing Shiro, hovering uncertainly.

Shiro opens his arms. “Come here?”

Another happy trill–-Keith probably isn’t even aware of it, but it makes something in Shiro sing–-and Keith surges forward. Shiro takes great pleasure in wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling into his hair. 

They stay like that for several minutes, just breathing each other in, and then Keith shifts in Shiro’s arms, then shifts again, scent changing and taking on an aggravated edge. 

That would be the heat starting to fully sink in, Shiro guesses. And from here on out, it’s all just about doing the best he can for Keith. Sharing his heat with someone is unfamiliar territory for Keith. They’d talked about it, getting ready, but neither of them are quite sure what to expect. All Shiro can do is hope he can be good enough to give Keith what he needs. 

“Shiro,” Keith manages, clutching at Shiro’s arm. “Shiro, I don’t… I don’t feel so good.”

“Do you feel sick?”

Keith shakes his head. “I-I-can’t–I shouldn’t–”

Shiro pulls back just enough to cup Keith’s face with one hand. “Shouldn’t what, sweetheart?”

“Be out in the open,” Keith gasps. “I’m not–I’m not safe.”

“You’re safe with me,” Shiro promises. Not feeling safe during a heat or rut is a terrible sort of torture, the body going through a mild self-destruct to keep hormones down, which is one of the reasons why Keith’s heats have all been so terrible.

Shiro wants to hunt down everyone who ever made Keith feel this way and gut them. “You’re safe, Keith.”

“Please–” Keith grabs at Shiro’s arm again. “Please, I have to– I have to hide. They'll try to touch me--"

Ah. This happened to Shiro too, during his first rut out away from the arena. He’d gotten so lost in the memories of how much it had hurt that he’d forgotten he was free.

“Sweetheart, do you know who I am?”

Keith stills and swallows, eyes glassy. “You’re Shiro.”

“Good,” Shiro praises. “That’s so good. And do you know where you are?”

“My… my room,” Keith says after a moment.

“Where is your room?”

“At…” Keith falters, looking around the room. “I don’t…”

“Do you remember the Blades?”

Keith makes an affirmative noise.

Shiro keeps talking to him, reminding him of where he is, reminding him that he’s safe, until Keith sags in his arms, seeming to return to the present and no longer frantic to hide.

He groans and pushes his face into Shiro’s neck. “I hate this.”

“I know,” Shiro murmurs. “I’m sorry.”

“But that’s– it’s not you. You make it better, a little.”

“I’m glad.” Shiro rubs Keith’s back. “Do you want to try some of the other things we talked about? It’s up to you. Or we can stay just like this.”

“I like this,” Keith mumbles against Shiro’s skin. He’s relaxing bit by bit, tucked up into Shiro. “You make it better.”

Shiro curls around him more, so Keith is completely surrounded, and he’s gratified when he hears Keith sigh, more tension releasing.

“I really… I really do feel better,” Keith says dazedly after some more time passes. He sounds confused too, like he doesn’t believe himself. “You… wow, I…”

“Do you hurt?”

“Not um, not as much.”

It’s a good start, especially now that Keith has calmed down. “Okay.” Shiro presses a kiss to Keith’s hair. “I heard a knock a little while ago. That’s probably our food. Why don’t we go check?”

Keith nods and even moves away on his own, though he lets out a forlorn little sound as he does it. Shiro is quick to take his hand, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. “Let me carry you?”

After Keith nods, Shiro gathers him up and rises from the bed. He gets altogether too much pleasure from having Keith in his arms, and he has to scold himself as he walks over to the door and picks up the insulated container sitting in front of it. He knows he’s reacting to both Keith’s heat and Keith’s distress, but he’s also reacting to just Keith. The combination is a dangerous one. 

He deposits Keith back on the bed and together they open up the container. Keith’s face lights up in pleased surprise when he sees the array of foods. He picks up one of the jujubee fruits. “Oh, hey. I love these.”

Shiro can’t help his smile, very satisfied indeed at being able to provide. “I know. I-I put in requests for some of the things you really liked. Since um. Since it was your birthday.”

“Thanks,” Keith says ducking his head.

There’s plenty of food, even for Shiro, and they both eat their fill, though Keith eats much less. He cites not being hungry, which Shiro understands. He’ll try to coax Keith into small meals and snacks over the course of his heat and just make sure he stays hydrated. For now he sets the remains aside and runs his fingers through Keith’s sweaty hair. Keith lets out a whimper and tries to chase his hand.

“Do you remember what I told you about grooming?” Shiro murmurs, continuing to pet through Keith’s hair.

Keith tilts his face up just enough to make eye contact, and otherwise stays as still as he can, possibly so as not to dislodge Shiro’s hand. “That it can feel nice.”

“That it can add a layer of comfort,” Shiro corrects. “Just touching is wonderful. I love being able to do this for you. But grooming has an intent that will appeal to your instincts right now. It might help bring down your fever.”

“Okay,” Keith says, eyes closing. “That sounds good.”

Not for the first time, Shiro bemoans that fact that Keith’s room doesn’t have a personal bathing area. He has a standard sink, but he uses the communal facilities. 

_ Shiro _ has a personal bathroom, and he so wishes that this heat hadn’t been a surprise. They had planned to set up in Shiro’s room.

No help for it now, though. He assures Keith that he’ll be right back and leaves the nest to collect Keith’s hairbrush, another sleep shirt, and two washcloths, one of which he wets in Keith’s sink. Then back to the nest, and to Keith, who lets out a whine and lists toward him.

“Oh, sweetheart.” Shiro pulls him back into his lap so that Keith’s back is to him and folds down to nose at Keith’s nape. Keith shudders and whines again, plaintively tilting his head to the side to bare his neck. Shiro brushes his lips over his skin. “You’re so good. I’m right here.”

“Shiro,” Keith sighs.

“Yes.” Shiro pulls back, but not very far. He skims his hands down Keith’s sides. “Can we take your shirt off? Just to clean some of the sweat off your skin.”

In answer, Keith grabs the hem of his shirt and tugs it up and off. 

As soon as Keith is barechested, Shiro runs his hands back up and down Keith’s sides, freezing when Keith sharply inhales. “Okay?”

Keith nods rapidly. “Yes, yeah– I– touching is– I haven’t– “

Shiro splays a hand over Keith’s chest. He’s so small in comparison. So small, but so strong. “Touching is good?” 

“Y-yeah.”

“Good. Thank you for telling me.” He picks up the wet washcloth. “I’m going to start with wiping you down a little, okay? Let me know if I do something you don’t like, or if you want something different.”

“Okay.”

Shiro is careful and takes his time, gently moving the wet cloth over Keith’s flushed skin and following it with the dry one. Keith lets out little trills and chirps as Shiro cleans him, as good as yelling from the bridge that he trusts Shiro implicitly and is content in his presence. 

Shiro so badly wants to kiss him.

“There,” he says at last, dropping the washcloths over the side of the bed to be dealt with later. He reaches for the shirt and holds it out, an offering.

Keith plucks at the fabric. "Is it okay if I don't wear it? Would you… would you mind?"

"Of course not. Remember? Skin contact is better anyway." He kneads at Keith's shoulders. "Whatever is best for you, sweetheart."

Keith sighs against him. “Then I’d rather not wear it.”

Shiro hums and picks up the hairbush. 

Having Keith let out happy little noises and lean into him as Shiro brushes his hair quickly makes it to the list of the best things Shiro's ever experienced. Contentment washes over him as he continues to groom Keith, Keith’s own pleasure shining through all over in scent, sound, and body language. Shiro could easily spend hours like this, listening to Keith’s various little moans and exhales.

But a heat is still a fever, and needs to be treated like one, and even though Keith’s has so far been much less traumatic, going through heatwaves is still exhausting. Plus, Shiro is fairly certain that Keith’s body is still battling fight-or-flight panic, even if Keith seems much more at ease with him.

Regardless of the reasons, Keith’s noises turn sleepy, body started to sag then jolt as Keith tries to stay awake.

“Don’t fight it,” Shiro murmurs, setting down the hairbrush before cupping Keith’s face. “A nap will be good for you.”

“Don’t leave,” Keith mumbles, nuzzling into him. “Please?”

“Of course I won’t,” Shiro breathes. “I’ll be right here for you, Keith. Right with you.”

“Mmkay.”

Shiro shifts until they’re lying down, Keith curled up in his arms. He’s bursting with adoration and fondness and love, and his heart threatens to beat right out of his chest when Keith grabs Shiro’s hand and lifts it to his face, scenting Shiro’s wrist before pressing a sleepy kiss to Shiro’s pulse. 

He closes his eyes, basking in Keith’s presence, both of them drifting together, until he hears Keith say something.

“What was that, sweetheart?”

“Still can’t believe this happened on my birthday,” Keith says, voice hazy. He’s clearly on the edge of consciousness.

Shiro sighs. “I know. I’m sorry. We’ll still have a proper celebration once your heat is over, okay?”

Keith shakes his head. ”Don’t be sorry. Thank you. For being with me.”

“Of course, Keith. Of course.” _ Anytime. Forever. Whenever you need me. _

Keith snuggles closer. “I mostly wanted to spend the day with you anyway. And you gave me a present. And I got to eat jujubee fruit. That’s a pretty good birthday.”

It’s a relief as much as it is a pleasure. “Good. I’m glad to hear it.”

“Mmhm.”

Silence descends again.

Shiro’s just tipping over into sleep himself when he hears Keith whisper, “It’s… it’s nice. This. So far. It’s nice, with you.”

Shiro’s heart swells. “I’m so glad, love.”

“I think maybe… maybe I could do more.”

_ More. _ More touches, more closeness, more– “Could, or want to?”

“Want to,” Keith sighs.

Shiro inhales deeply, Keith’s sweet scent filling him to the brim. “Whatever you want.”

“Wanna kiss you,” Keith mumbles. “Can we do that?”

God, he’s so good. “Absolutely. I’d love to. But for now, rest. Okay, sweetheart? I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

Another contented sigh. “Okay.”

Shiro smiles. “Sleep well, dear one.”

**Author's Note:**

> I MADE IT IN TIME FOR HIS BIRTHDAY, HOORAY.
> 
> Wanna talk with me about sheith on [twitter?](https://twitter.com/justsayins)


End file.
